The invention relates generally to current interrupters, i.e., to mechanisms for operating switches or interrupters by moving one contact relative to another contact.
It is known to provide such mechanisms with a first spring for providing the energy to close the switch and a second spring for providing the energy to open the switch, with the first spring also charging, or causing energy to be stored in, the second spring. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,676, issued June 20, 1978.